Watching the Anime
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: what happens when various characters watch the show before it . I suck at Summaries IF ANY BODY KNOWS WHERE I CAN GET THE TRANSCRIPS PM ME
1. Chapter 1

**YO The Midnight Huntress here I hope you like my story and if any one knows where I can get the transcripts please PM me**

**I DO NOT OWN CLAYMORE **

* * *

SMASH!

CRASH!

BAM!

Suddenly 10 figures landed in a heap.

"UGG get of me "Shouted a woman.

"I'm trying but something is on me" Gowned another.

"CLAIR WHERE ARE YOU , ARE YOU OK " Yelled a Panicked female.

"I"m Fine Teresa" Replied Clair.

"Well that all fine and dandy now will you all please get off of me "Yelled a man at the bottom of the pile

after a while and some struggling they all managed to get free.

"Well dose anyone have any idea where we are? "Asked one of the women in a rude lazy tone.

"No I do not but it might be helpful if you all introduce yourselves "Said the man in sly voice.

"Very well my name is Miria number 6 of the origination "Said the now identified Miria .

"My name is Deneve number 15"Said another

"I'm Helen number 22 " Said the rude girl.

"Galatea number 3"Said another

"Irene number 2" Said another looking and Galatea suspiciously

" Pricilla new recruit" Said a younger one in a respectful voice.

"And I am Teresa and I am the Number 1"Said the last one "And this is Clair she is a human" She said bushing a young girl forward.

"WAIT THATS NOT POSSIBLE !" Shouted Helen scaring Clair"YOUR DEAD YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS"

"What do you mean dead I'm alive if you haven't noticed " Teresa hissed angry ant her for scaring the one she considers her daughter.

"Strange"Said the man "It would appear to me that some of you all are from different time lines".

Suddenly in a burst of light a letter appeared and floated down to the man. " Well what are you waiting for read it "Said Helen the others quickly agreeing with her wanting to know what's going on.

"Ok here it goes " He said as he started reading.

**Dear Claymores and Humans,**

**I have brought you here that way you can see what the future hold **

**for at this moment if you don't change any thing , you will watch videos of the future **

**You will not be able to leave until it is finished, you may however take breaks when needed.**

**To start it take the black rectangle and press the button that says play.**

**I will send others to join you as the show progresses.**

**Yours Truly,**

**The Midnight Huntress.**

With that finished there was another flash of light covered the whole room once it ended it raveled there to be couches , seats , a small kitchen and in the very center an 60" plasma screen tv (A.N I KNOW THERE WEREN'T ANY IN THE SHOW BUT IT WORKS)"We might as well get comfortable it looks like we'll be hear awhile" Said Teresa as she and Clair sat in one of the couches Clair making herself at home snuggled into Teresa's side. " Yes it dose seem that way" Said Miria taking up a single couch. Irene nodded and took the other one, the others pairing up on the couches.

Once they we comfortable they turned their heads toward the screen Galatea taking the remote and pressing play It suddenly came on in a bright light displaying one word that sent shivers down their spines.

**CLAYMORE**

* * *

**Well how was it I don't think this has ever been done before so I hope you enjoyed it now I'm warning you now I am a senior in high school so I will be busy plus with out the transcripts I'm basically typing what I hear on the episodes and that takes time but I think its worth ****it.**

**READ AND REVEIW **


	2. The Great Sword

Okay** here we go...hope you like it ..**

**If any one wants to beta me please pm**

**bold-dialog**

_italics _**whats happening in the episode **

_**both-changes in scene**_

* * *

**Claymore**

* * *

"Lets watch shall we "Said the man.

_In a deep forest there the only sound to be heard is the slurping of human guts, suddenly there is a yoma on the screen obviously enjoying his fresh kill. Blood runs down his terrifying jaws. Suddenly he turns and there across a lake is a feminine figure brandishing a sword. He ROARS at the figure who calmly draws her sword there is a make shaped like a trident on it. He attacks running so fast he runs on top of the water, the women opens her eyes revealing that they are a unearthly shade of silver witch flash a demonic gold . she jumps .As the yoma attacks she swings her sword upwards cleaving the yoma's head in half. Her eyes still a demonic gold with a slit pupil._

'Who is she I do not recognize her "Asked Irene  
"She looks vaguely familiar I think she is from our time" answered Miria  
"That would make sense Said the man who adopted a thinking pose "The letter did say "The future as it is now" it would give us better understanding if it took place in the future.

_**Suddenly the scene is cut off and**** the screen over looks a village.**_

**The Great Sword**

_Villagers are standing around looking at a blood splattered wall whispering. Then there is a body covered in blood._

_"Uh oh looks like there's been a attack "Gasped Pricilla who was not a seasoned warrior yet.  
_

_"Clare look away "Said Teresa not wanting the child to see something so gruesome even though she knew she had seen much worse on her travels with her and the yoma that had killed her family._

_**"**_**oh no not again" Says a woman.**

**"It's a slaughter" yells a man**

**"Horrible another victim" Says another.**

_**In a building.**_

_A Hand slams on a desk._

"**Its obvious isn't it there's a yoma hiding in our village" screams a man.**

**"So what's the plan ?" asked another "Once a yoma disguise itself as human there is no way to tell them apart".**

"Well at least not for human for us on the other hand it is very simple to sence where they are"Said helen in a bragging tone**.**

**"Maybe we should start rounding up people who look suspicious to us "Offered another.**

"Really why must humans always come up with such terrible plans a yoma will act no differently then the person it has taken over had so if they did start rounding up all the "suspicious" people the chances of actually catching the yoma is quite slim and even then if you sent some one to get it would just shed its disguise and take over another victim." commented Galatea shaking her head at the absurdity of that plan.

"Plus if you actually catch it then what they would not be able to kill it they have no training it be like lambs o the slaughter" added in Deneve also seeing how bad hat plan would go**.**

**"Who do have in mind? "asked the other again.**

**"W-well don't take this the wrong way "He Said shyly**

_Suddenly he was grabbed by his shirt._

**"I watched my wife get eaten by one of those things so better watch your mouth" He hissed.**

**"I didn't mean it like that" the other plead.**

**"The kids got a point look at kenith he was killed this morning you two live next door to each other" Said the first.**

That's just like humans always blaming each other" said Irene

**"Damn you "The other whispered**

**"Enough with the accusations" someone said getting between the two.** _The previous man clearly breaking down tears running down his_ eyes.**" WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER "he exclaimed**

**"I DONT WANT O DIE WHAT IF A YOMA EATS MY INSIDES WHILE I'M STILL ALIVE" The broken main cried.**

**"**Ugg so over dramatic "Said Teresa to Clare teasingly making her giggle and nod even she never did anything like that.

**"Quiet "Said the leader "I received a reply this morning they are willing to send someone to our village"**

**"Well who's coming ?"Asked one of the men.**

**"A Claymore "The leader said solemnly.**

"It seems one of us was hired "Said Miria

_Agrivated whispers of claymore could be heard around the room._

**"A Claymore** **is this a joke we don't need those basterds help "One of the men seethed .**

"Stupid humans thinking they are better then us "Hissed Helen most of the other agreed but did not voice their opinions "We basically sacrifice our souls to ensure they can live in relative peace and this is how they repay us Fucking Bastards uggg! god damn the-"  
"That is enough Helen " Cut off Miria "Remember they have been taught from birth to fear us as they would fear a yoma it is not their fault"  
"Fine "She said still ranting in her head.

**"We don't have a choice, if I still on my hands any longer the whole village can be wiped out "Relied the leader try to explain.**

**"But their yoma themselves "Said the broken man.**

**"I know, but remember they are the only ones that can spot a yoma in human form "Said the leader**

_Whispers._

**_The scene cuts off and now there is a young boy with brown hair and a scar over his eyebrow he is sitting waiting._**

**_**"I wonder what a boy has to do with anything"Thought Teresa to her self**_**

_He gets up and urns over to a man._

**"Zaki" H****e yells.**

**"Hey Raki" Replies the now identified Zaki.**

**"How did the meeting go?" Raki asks**

**"Good the chief has hired a claymore to visit us" He replies as he turns to leave**

**"A Claymore" Raki whispers.**

_Raki runs to catch up with Zaki_

**"Yeah everyone's a little shaken up about it "Says Zaki "But claymores are the only ones able to defeat yomas"**

**"So their like super-human?" Asked Raki****.**

**Not quite kid "Snorted Helen who had calmed down enough to hear what was being said.**

**"Not exactly Claymore are far from what you consider human Claymore are half human half yoma"Zaki explained.**

**"Half-human Half-Yoma" Questioned Raki**

_Both turn to see villagers running toward the end of the village. Whispering. Raki takes off._

**"Wait Raki hold on "Says Zaki.**

_. there is a crowd gathered at the village entrance .Raki weaves through the crows to the front. A feminine figure walks forward._

**"Hey its a woman "He says.**

"Yes men never do well as claymores a unfortunate but true fact "Said the man speaking for the first time in awhile.

**"What you didn't know about that you have to be woman to be a claymore "explains a villager.**

_Close up to her eyes_

**"Look her eyes are silver" Says Raki**

**"Yeah why did you think they are called silver-eye witches "Replied the villager "apparently their eyes turn gold when they spot a** **yoma"**

"Or when we use our yoki "Galatea said offhandedly.

_The Crowds part as the woman walks in to town_

**"Lets just hope she doesn't turn on us"**

"**she dose have yoma in her**"

Helen growled but was cut off before she could go into a rant  
"Teresa why do they think that way I know you'd never hurt a human? "Asked Clare in a small voice speaking for the first time.  
Teresa smiled softly at the girl and said "Because no one knows us a well as you do"  
Clare nodded and snuggled into Teresa's side.  
The others looked on in wonder hearing a human child speech up about them was truly amazing.

_Whisper many and other things similar, as Raki watched on_

**"I don't understand why the chief had to send for some one like that "Said one.**

**"He had to it just goes to show you it takes a monster to kill a monster "Whispered another to him.**

_The claymore turned to them and they all backed away in fear covering mouths. Before she walked on._

**"You idiot be carful what you say what if her yoma side got the bester of her and turned her mad she would of kill you and me "Hissed one as raki watch the graceful figure walk away.**

**"I'm Sorry" Said the other**

**_Cut Scene back at the house._**

_A bag of coins is hefted on to the table._

_"_**Uh here the payment for your serves please check its all there" Said the chief**

**"No "Said the female in a beautiful but monotone voice confusing the leader "One the job is complete a reprehensive will come to collect it I cant accept payment myself"**

Yes ...I do wonder who handler is "Thought the man

**"Okay whatever you say "Said the leader**

**"It means if I fail and die in the process you are not obligated to pay any money "She explained close up of her eye.**

"she is very formal" Commented Irene "Even for one of us.

**"Oh I understand "Said the leader" So what do you think will you be able to find the yoma today maybe tomorrow"**

**"Of coarse that would depend one the yoma If it's taking extra care to hide its yoki it can prove difficult eventually either its corps or my own will turn up in the streets of your village that is your certainty "She says as she walked out**

"WOW ...That's a real downer "Said Helen she personally tried to keep a positive out look on life so hearing this was saddening.

_The chief collapse_

_"_**Honey ",Says a woman**

**He stuttered, "That -That was my first claymore I was expecting her to be more human like but she looked like a-" **

**_the claymore is now walking the streets._**

**_"Like a monster"_**

They all growled they hated being called monsters it was a taboo to a claymore since they were pushed to the very brink every day to keep their human half in control.

_People move out of the way pulling children inside. Whispering to get inside. Raki run to the claymore. Her eyes shift to gold. She draws her sword. Raki gasps. The sword is right by his head. Sweat drips down as he shakes in fear. The sword is taken back and is sheathed_

_. Whoa is the kid the yoma "Asked Maria_

**"What I do I was only waking behind you" Asked raki confusedly.**

_She turns and walks away. He runs after her._

**"Wait a sec your a claymore right "He says as he follows her.**

"Why is he following her "Wondered Pricilla she couldn't fathom a reason why some one would willingly follow a clay more.

**"No "She says monotone**

**"What? "questions Raki**

**"Claymore is the name we were given ,given by you people our organization actually has no name "She explains**

**"Well don't look at me "he says putting his hands behind his head "but I am surprised though I mean you look no different than a normal girl I guess I just expected you would be a lot scarier looking"**

He is very odd" Commented Galatea

"He reminds me of some one "Teresa whispered to Clare who blushed.

_She suddenly stops and raki covers his head thinking she's mad and going to hit him._

**"You are very strange do you not fear me boy?" she asks **

That's what I just said " Teasingly said Galatea

**"Well why should I your no different than anyone of us" He answers.**

They all gasped when they herd this no one had ever said that about them.

_She looks and him incredulously as if she didn't believe him, and then turns around and resumes walking. Raki runs after her._

_"_**UH wait-hey hold on wait for me" he says**

**"Where are you going ?" He Asks .**

**"YOU know your about to exit the village "He says.**

**"So this is the border" she says.**

**"That's right the only thing you'll find past this point is the old mine" He says**_._

_She walks off to the side and stick her sword into the ground and sits down._

_"_**What are you doing?" He whispers.**

**"Sleeping "She replies" I Have been walking for seventy hours straight"  
**

_Raki looks around sticks a stink in the ground a sits down as well the claymore looked at him._

_"_**Why don't you tell me why you've taken a interest in me" She says.**

**"Because your a claymore "He says as I were obvious**

**"I told you that is just a name you people have given us "She says deadpan.**

**"Oh right I'm sorry, any way your gonna kill that yoma for us aren't you "He says cheerfully looking at her**

_She doesn't respond ._

**He looks down and says "yeah my parents were the first victim the first ones killed by the yoma"**

_They are two blood soaked bodies lay on the floor two boys hide a the yoma roars_

**"When I awoke only me and my brother Zaki were alive "HE Continues" I was right there but there was nothing I could do to save them, but that's why your here to avenge the death of my parents in my place"**

**"Don't misunderstand I came he because I was assigned to do so, I have no intention of exacting revenge for you"She tell him**

**"I know that your here to do a job "He says**

_A Bell rings and he jumps_

**"I forgot to get dinner ready "He say as he gets up "we're staying at my uncles house so I like to help out since he took me in and you maybe surprised but I'm pretty good at cooking now I can cook you some food later"**

_He turns to leave_

**"Well See ya" He says, but then he turns around "Wait what is your name?"**

**"There is no point in telling you it is a nane that will soon be forgotten "She says.**

Most humans do forget even the ones we save "Said Deneve sadly that there deeds were so easily forgotten.

_**Cut scene it is now dusk raki enters his home.**_

**Sorry uncle I'll get dinner on the stove right away" He says as he enters his house he turn to go to another room but after he opened the door laying they was his uncle covered in blood guts everywhere.**

"Poor kid his parents now his uncle "Said Galatea  
"I wonder if there is a connection?"Asked Deneve

"Shush lets watch" Said Miria wanting to find out what happened.

**"Your Home raki" Says zaki.**

"OK , that's kind of creepy" Said Helen looking at the demented looking boy on the screen.

**"Did you see this uncles dead."Says Raki**

_Suddenly cracking sounds can be heard has Zaki groans and shifts._

_"_**I Should of since I killed him he was quite delicious" Says the now demonic zaki.**

"He's the yoma" Teresa said solemnly

**"Zaki ..no "Whimpers Raki**

**"Come on... what you never noticed when I took over your brothers brain stole his body as my own "Said the yoma as he continued to grow bigger and bigger**

** "Ever since then I've been able to replicate his speech patterns and have had control over his thoughts and memories this is why toy humans are incapable of spotting us I had planned to stay much longer in your little village but you just had to send out that little sliver-eyed witch so instead ill make you my last meal you have no idea how hard its been for me to hold back from devouring that frail body of your...Tears slid down..Aww I'm crying there is still remenence of your brothers memory fight for life isn't brotherly love touching..muhahahah... what's wrong little brother is dinner ready "Its voice changing from zaki to yoma making raki cry.**

"That's so cruel"Said Pricilla "It didn't have to rub it in "

_Raki sobs and charges the yoma the yoma just punches him away braking thing._

_"_**What a fool" Says the yoma "We've been feeding on you humans for century's even thought you like to think otherwise"**

_It lifted up raki by his head_

**"We are the top of the food chain your my prey so there is no use in resisting.**

_BOOM._

_A Figure bursts through the ceiling. Its the claymore her sword is drawn and her eyes a re glowing gold._

_CLING_

_her sword takes of its are that gushes out purple blood._

_Raki Falls, And the figure stands glowing in the moon light._

**"YOU GOD-DAMN WITCH"Curses the yoma**

They hiss at the insult eyes flashing gold

**"I Could smell your yoma scent on the boy you unwittingly lead me right to your own death "She Says**

_Raki gets up and turns and sees her demonic glowing eyes for the first time._

**"DIE YOU BITCH" shouts the yoma As he takes a swing at her but she quickly dodges at slices of his other arm.**

**"P-p-please have mercy on me" pleads the yoma**

"That's so like a yoma they talk big but once their about to die they automatically stat begging for mercy "Said Miria mater a factly

_Close up to her arm which is getting more muscular , her face is now demonic with veins around her eyes. Raki looks on scared._

**"DON'-" he starts but was cleaved vertically in half blood rushing out**_._

_Raki Slides down the wall on to the floor. The Claymore flicks blood of her sword. He shakes when she looks at him. After she levees he curls up into a ball and cries_

" I guess it was to much to actually witness a claymore in action for the boy "Said Irene

**_Scene change in a dessert during a sand storm raki is walking._**

"Wait what happened why is her out there "Clare asked

"I don't know but I assume this has to do with the letter" answered Teresa

_FLASH back_

**"Thank god we called in the silver-eyed witch when we did" Said a man**

**"She finished within hour"  
"Word on the street is she left the village right after that"**

**"Yeah she probably has her next job already lined up "Says the first man looking at raki"Now about our other little problem.**

_End Flash back_

_Raki is still walking_

_Cont. flash back_

_Raki is thrown down the side of a cliff_

_"_**forgive us raki its nothing personal" Says one on horse back**

**"It cant be helped for all we know he is infected with yoma too just like his brother" Says another "We cant take that chance"**

_END_

_"Humans truly never understand , Do they" thought Teresa who was looking at Clare thinking she could of been in that situation._

_Raki is still walking tiring when he collapses as he try's to get up he sees a outline of a figure through the storm. HE then faints._

**_Cut Off in another village_**

_Raki is sleeping having flash backs when he awakes violently._

**"What how did I get here" he asks him self looking around the room.**

_A man walks though the door caring a tray of food._

_"_**Hello your awake "He says " you where in pretty bad shape when you got your lucky to be alive son"**

**"Where exactly am I "Raki questions.**

**"your in a little town called Egon" The man explained " Did have any idea that you've been asleep for the past twenty four hours how did you end up wondering around the wastelands like that"**

_Raki's eyes widen and flash backs hit his parents zaki the claymore being banished. He turns away._

_"_**well um have to imagine your starving by now eat up go ahead" the man says.**

**"But I have no money to pay for this" sadly says raki.**

**"Don't worry about that everything's been payed for in advance" Sooths the man**

**"By who?" asks raki**

**"One of them silver-eye witches" Says the man" a claymore brought you hear which is strange because they are not known for their acts of kindnessi mean if you know what "**

_Raki thinks back an remembers the figure._

**"Can you tell me where she is "Exclaims Raki**

_Cut off inside the village._

_"_**I think she had a job to get to she left In a hurry" the man voices over as raki runs though the strrets in search of the claymore**_._

**Flash back**

**"Do you not fear me boy" Said the claymore.**

**"it is a name that will soon be forgotten" She says**

_Slash "_**have mercy**_"_

_She walks away_

_End_

_Raki runs for awhile and then stops._

**"She's gone" Whispers raki**

**"Hey kid a claymore was looking around for you a bit earlier" Says a villager**

_Raki looks up at that_

_"Where'd she go" asks raki._

_"She wondered into the forest on the other side of town "Says the villager._

_"Thank you "Raki says as he runs off._

**_Raki is now running in a forest_**

_HE stops once he sees a claymore._

_"**There she is "He thinks**._

_The claymore turns around it is a different one._

_"_**you alone" She says**

**"I am" he replies" It's not her" he thinks**

**"The inn keeper told me you were the one that saved my life" He tells her**

**"There's no need to thank me**

**"But I'm just some stranger why would you pay for my room and food?" He asks**

**"Why are you suspicious of my kind gesture towards your well being "She says**

**"Claymores are a benevolent organization " She says which puts raki on guard "Besides I've taken a liking to you "as she cresses his face**

**Raki slaps her hands away and yells "NO! I don't believe your a claymore for a second, I know that you kind never refers to themselves as claymore"  
**

"very smart , the boy remembered that fact "Said Galatea

_"_**Well thank you "It Says demonically as it shifts" I'll be sure to remember that for the next time "**

_It grabs raki "_**What a perceptive little brat you are, thank you you've made my job a lot easier" It says as it puts it claws on his neck "now show yourself claymore I know your out there you've been tracking me come out so we can end this game"**

"So that's why it didn't just eat the boy it needed him "Said the man

_Suddenly a claymore walks out it is the one from before she walks forward_

_"_**STOP" Says the yoma" Stay where you are , I know how fast you are claymore if you so much as flinch at me ill slice the boys throat from ear to ear now toss aside you sword and no sudden movements**

"That wont work a claymore will never give her sword up for a mere human "Said Pricilla a bit smugly.

_She puts her hand on her sword_

**"Do you really think a hostage will have any effect on me killing you" She says monotone.**

**"No I knew it wouldn't ...until yesterday "It confessed "that's when I saw you walk in to town carrying this boy as if he where your own seems you do have a weakness how pathetic you care for this meat being half-yoma doesn't erases your past as a human and those precious memories don't disappear when you become a claymore isn't that right witch I'd be willing to bet you had a little brother that looked just like this boy didn't you I'm right aren't I , I can see it all over your disgusting face go ahead make a move that's if you can actually find the courage to kill me and this human"**

_She threw her sword off the cliff._

_"_**Are you happy now" She asks.**

**"hahahaha I'll be sure to end this quickly its time to die" It shouts as it rushes her getting in close af punching its arm through her abdomen **

**"I've never eaten claymore before I think I'll feast on you and the boy" It brags but then the claymore grabs its arm and pulls it over the cliff with her. As they tumble down the cliff she grabs her sword and cuts off its arm. and then the top of its skull.**

"Yhea you beet down that fucking yoma show them who's boss" shouted Helen

_The claymore grunts as she pulls the arm out of her abdomen. Blood flows out with no eyes are gold as she desperately try's to heal as she clutches her stomach._

_Close up of abdomen veins appear around it and it is healed._

_Raki slides down to get to her_

**"Hey are you alright" e asks franticly "do you need help ...I'm sorry its my fault"**

_She turns to him._

_"_**LISTEN UP I didn't though away my sword just to save you back there if I had tried to save you and kill her you would of wound up dead and she would of easily gotten away" she says" my only option was to prevent her escape and put her a position where a swift kill was attainable"**

**"But that doesn't change the fact that you saved my life for the second time because you killed the yoma that ate my family, when my mom ad dad where killed I was so afraid , but I try to act tough the whole time "he says crying "Thank you I'm so grateful I really am I'll never forget you as long as I live I just wanted you to know that**

"That boy is indeed different from the rest" Said Deneve respectfuly.

_He turns and walks back towards the village._

_"Are you banned from your village?" she asks_

_"Of course " He sobs._

_She stand there as if lost in memory _

_Flashback _

_A young girl crying. And a yoma_

_End_

Teresa's eyes wided the girl in the flashback looked familiar "nononono it cant be "She kept telling her self and for the first time in many years prayed that it wouldn't be true.

_"_**I told them I wasn't a yoma but they wouldn't listen they just got rid of me" he continued to sob.**

**The claymore turned to him" Did you say you were a good cook? "she asked**

"She's gonna ask him to come with her "Muttered the man "interesting"

**"Uh Hu "he mumbles as he turns to her.**

**"Good if you agree to be my cook you can come along "She says "Why don't you join be until we find a new village for you to settle in"**

_Raki is over joyed._

_"_**Where are you going I still don't know your name " He says "Lets tell each other our names my names Raki What's yours"  
**

"please please please please...Don't let it be her "Muttered Teresa the others looking at her weirdly

**"It's Clare" She says.**

GASP!

"NO NO NO HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" cried Teresa as she hugged Clare to her who sat there not believing that she would be a claymore.

"Intresting a girl basicly raised by a claymore becomes one "Said the man "I wonder how it effects the transformation"

"This girl is a claymore "Said Miria

"She's the reason we are looking into the future" Said Irene Deneve nodding along

"why would she willing choose to be a claymore" thought Pricilla

"NO WAY that badass claymore on the screen is this little girl "Shouted Helen.

**"I like that name "Raki Says before he runs after her following her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo sorry I haven't up dated it'll be awhile I got end of course exams coming up and I just finished some other tests sorry itll be up soon sorry**


	4. tHE BLACK CARD

**Yo sorry haven't updated in awhile but heres a new chapter ...FOR THE SAKES ALL GODS KNOWN AND UNKOWN PLEASE SEND ME THE TRANSRIPTS ITS HARD WRITING DOWN BASED ON WHAT YOU HEAR ON A EPISODE...*cough*Cough* ...sorry about that I love you all my wonderful fans that encouraged me to write this story.**

**I do not own claymore if I did I would have made more episodes. still manga great.**

* * *

Okay** here we go...hope you like it ..**

**If any one wants to beta me please pm**

**bold-dialog**

_italics _**whats happening in the episode **

_**both-changes in scene**_

* * *

**"NO NO NO HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" cried Teresa as she hugged Clare to her who sat there not believing **

**that she would be a claymore.**

**"Intresting a girl basically raised by a claymore becomes one "Said the man "I wonder how it effects the transformation"**

**"This girl is a claymore "Said Miria**

**"She's the reason we are looking into the future" Said Irene Deneve nodding along**

_"why_** would she willing choose to be a claymore" thought Pricilla**

**"NO WAY that badass claymore on the screen is this little girl "Shouted Helen.**

* * *

Claire why ..oh why would you become a claymore you know of our hardships "pleaded Teresa sad that her daughter would share her fate yet secretly happy she wouldn't loose her to age she still wanted her to live as a human " Goddess why?!"

"I don't know Teresa I have no wish to become a claymore as right now" Answered Claire though she secretly loved the idea of being like her mother figure.

"If I may interrupt" Spoke Irene "may be something in the future "influences" her decision to become one of us...like maybe the organization"

"That's right if they found you with child they might want to see if the way she was raised effected the transformation " said Galatea

"Yes that would seem most likely" agreed Miria.

"That wont happen I wont allow it to" Hissed Teresa her maternal instincts coming out full force as she pulled her daughter to her side.

"Well not that this hasn't been enlightening but shall we continue"Asked the man in black.

_The all agreed and presses play._

_clare is standing in a middle of a sand storm in a city look of intense focus on her face. Suddenly figures a jumping across at her. Claire swings her and cuts the monsters in half._

" I still cant believe that bad ass is this tiny little human "Says Helen

"Well I start trying because she is "Said a dead tone Deneve to her friend.

_"_**You'll never kill us all claymore "says the dying yoma**

"Oh I don't know about that after all she is very good "Said a amused galatea.

Teresa just looks on still scared for her daughter and the fact that she is apparently destined to become a claymore.

"God the pain alone would drives so many mad "She thought to herself.

_Raki is standing off to the side with the other villagers._

"Well what do you know the boy is still traveling with her...do I sense perhaps a pattern hummm? Says the man in black in a creepily sly voice.

"It dosent matter it wont be long now till he leaves her" snorts Irene "humans by nature cant stand us..."

"I don't know "Says Miria "I mean look "She says pointing to Claire and Teresa "they seem to get along quite well"

"This has to be breaking some rule" Thinks Pricilla.

_"_**We shouldn't be out here its too dangerous get back inside and I'll let you know when its safe again "Raki tells a younger girl who is pulled inside a house by a older women.**

"He is very brave though "Says Deneve in a rare show of emotions " he chooses to stay outside when not only is there a yoma out there but a claymore fighting it ...it seems like he trusts her to ensure he doesn't die"

The others just looked at her not used to her saying so much with emotion, but still nodded their heads n agreement the boy was indeed brave.

**"UGGHHAA" Roars a yoma as it flew off**

**"A winged yoma " Claire whispered to herself**_._

"Goddess don't you just hate those " Groans Helen "They are soooo annoying "

"haha yes they are indeed annoying" Said Galatea it was obvious she was more playful then the others " But a yoma is a yoma even if some are cowards ard try to fly away"

_suddenly her eyes changed to gold , and her body started shifting. She reeled her sword back and then threw it as hard ad she could towards the airborne yoma. it pierced him through the it fell to earth Claire pulled her sword out of it and sheathed it on her back._

"Wooo whoooo nice throw kid!" Shouts a excited Helen.

"Quiet Helen" sighed Deneve

"Hmmmm it seems she uses her yoki often " says Irene to a still scared teresa" that could be a very bad thing"

"Yes useing our aura is dangerous it seems that she uses it often"Says Miria While Galatea nods her head.

Claire looks at Teresa confusingly and asks "Teresa why is using yoki dangerous?"

but before she can answer the man cuts in " Because child yoki can cause claymore to become monsters"

Claire nodded her head and climed into Teresa's lap trying to comfort her mother figure.

**"The job is finished a man will stop by later to collect the money you will give it to him. "Monotones Claire as she walked off.**

"She seems to very serious" Thinks Irene "Most who use their yoki that much show a high level of emotions usually associated with anger and rage"

The man was thinking the same thing "Could it be that she has complete control over her yoki."

**"Wait" Gasps Raki as he ran to catch up with her.**

Most of the claymores laugh at this a boy running after a monster.

_Scene change they are leaving the city._

_"_**Claire wouldn't it be a good idea if you took some of the money for yourself?" Asks Raki**

"It seems that the boy still knows little about the actual workings of a claymore "Says the man

**"A representative from the organization is the one that collects the money" Says Claire looking back at the young boy" Why is there something you need"**

**"No but ... what happens if you have a emergency ? '" Asks a curious Raki "What cloths like you dot if you need new cloths like you do right now"**

for the first time the group looked at her cloths revealing them to be torn up in several places most likely from her last fight.

"cloths really never last too long when fighting yomas Ermita has to bring me new ones at least once a week " Says Galatea

"Same "says Miria a light chuckle in her voice " even with my phantom move my uniform always comes put with holes"

**" Answers Claire as she turns back around.**

**"So do all of the claymores work for someone impoticular ?" asks raki wondering about his companions life.**

"It would seem that the boy is getting curious"Says Irene

"Yes it would seem that way "Intones Deneve "Lets see what he will do when he finds out the truth"

**" we have been part of the organization since we were very young" Answers Claire in a board tone"**

**"Really" Says raki " how young? "**

"Age differs but usually its between five and twelve "Supplies the man while the others where thinking about the age they were brought to the organization.

**"That is irrelevant " Says Claire in her signature monotone her eyes closed ."Age differs for us we cease the aging process one we have been infected with yoma and become a claymore in the organization"**

**Raki's eyes widen as he thinks to him self as they walk along" Claymores are half yoma which means Claire is half yoma ... but she's still human too...Half human half monster"**

"Indeed she is child or at least she will be some day "Says Miria while looking at a much younger Claire.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Says Teresa with conviction.

"I'm surprised he remembers she's still at least half human" Says Irene "most cant see past the yoma "

**_OPENING_**

**_Ah ikutsumono yoru wo koeta  
kootta yume to kieyuku namida  
Warm me Warm me Wrap me_**

**ichido subete wo wasureta hazu na no ni**  
**hito wo aisenai kono mi ga nikui**

**dokomade aruitemo owari ga mienai**  
**kako no kioku wo michizure ni**  
**kono mi wa nani iro ni somariyuku no darou**  
**kotae wo sagashiteiru**

**mou modoranai ketsubetsu no hi**  
**fukaku nezashita kizu wa kienai**  
**Hide it Hide it Hide me**

**ryoute ni mochikirenai hodo no hoshikuzu**  
**hitotsu mata hitotsu sora ni kaeshite**

**yowakute mijimena jibun wa ano koro**  
**nani mo shirazu ni ikiteita**  
**soredemo itsudemo asu wo yume mite wa**  
**yubiori kazoeteita**

**ikiru imi nado shiranai mama de ii**  
**itsuka waraeru hi ga kuru naraba**

**ano hi anata no kotoba hitotsu de**  
**tsuyoku nareru kigashita yo**  
**nani mo kawaranai de ima no mama de ii**

**imademo kokoro no dokoka ni anata ga iru kara**  
**mayowazu ni aruite ikeru**  
**owari ga mienakute mo ii to omoeta yo**  
**tabi yuku ETORANJE kotae wa shiranakute ii**

_**The Black Card**_

"NONONONONONONONO!" Yells Teresa as she pulls Claire as close as possible "NO it cant be oh not Claire ohhhh not Claire PLEASE GODDDESS NOT CLAIRE !"

"Well I guess the yoki has finally become too much "Intones a sad Galatea.

"It seems that way "Says a subdued Irene

The others agreed each looking at the little girl sadly convinced they were about to see her death

_Claire and Raki are walking in a desert when Raki's stomach growls._

_Claire stops and turns to Raki._

_"_**Hold on are you becoming hungry" Asks Claire a twinge of concern in her voice**.

"Well what do you know the girl cares for the boy" Chuckled Galatea.

"It would seem so ...but I cant help but wonder how she seems to have little emotions "Says Irene referring to Claire's monotone way of life.

_"_**Well yeah I mean we haven't eaten anything since this morning" Answers raki "Aren't you even a little hungry"**

"Claymores rarely have to eat" Says Deneve

Teresa who was still crushing Claire to her couldn't help but think of the times she almost forgot to feed her.

_Claire draws her sword and throws it barley not severing Raki's head. He Gasps as it hits its mark in the form of a big lizard._

**Raki is still shaking when Claire asks "Can you cook lizard ?"**

They all burst out laughing at this.

**_Night_**

_Claire and raki were gathered around a fire sitting across from each other watching the lizard cook. claires armor is off for _**the moment.**

**"Here you go" Says raki as he gives Claire a lizard leg. "go on take it"**

"I guess he cooks after all"Sayd Helen "I was begging to think he was only along for the ride"

**"Thank you " says Claire. **

**"Woohoo it may be ugly but I sure does smell good" Exclaims raki" wish I had some of my seasoning oh well"**

Claire giggled at the boy on the screen unaware that the others besides Teresa were watching her.

_Claire takes a few bights then puts the leg down._

**Raki looks over and sees 'What's wrong don't you like my cooking" Asks raki a bit scared.**

"He truly has no idea of our nature does he" Says Miria

"Perhaps the girl shall explaine"Says Irene "Lets watch"

**"No it tasted good its just that I'm already full" Replies Claire .**

**"Wait how can you be full you only took a couple of small bites." Wonders raki.**

**"It has to do with the way our bodies work a small amount of food eaten every two days or so is sufficient , its not uncommon for claymores to go a week with out food or water intake "explains Claire.**

**"A whole week" Says raki.**

**"Watching you eat like that is invigorating , when your appetite is none existent you tend not to enjoy the act of eating all that much." Says Claire **

**"Well that just means more for me right " Says raki while he scratches the back of his head.**

"She explained well enough " Thinks Irene "Leaving out any thing to do with the claymore process or the origination"

**"I suppose food is a luxury reserved for humans" Monotones Claire.**

They wince at that statment

**"Sorry ...why did you become a Claymore" Asks Raki**

"THATS WHAT I WANT TO KNOW" Screams Teresa

**"Joining with the organization was my only option" Says Claire**

"What do you suppose that means" Helen asks Deneve Quietly not wanting to upset the legendary number one.

**"Is it hard to become one? "Asks Raki wanting to find out more**

_"_**Yes" Says Claire**

"Very hard "Says Galatea to her self remembering the pain

**"Then why would you-"He starts but Claire pulls out her sword ands starts to sharpen it he gets the message that he shouldn't ask. **

"Hehe I like this girl more and more" Says Helen trying to ease the tension.

"Yes very effective" Says Miria.

**"I guess I shouldn't be prying like this" He thinks as he takes another bite 'But she seems so lonely I wonder if she has a family or any friends"**

_Claire is fingering her sword._

**"What's that on your chest" Asks raki as he looks ant the strange symbol on her uniform.**

They all look at her signature.

**"one we get to a certain skill level we are able to go on solo assignments and receive a personal emblem its a unique representation of our name and is used to distinguish ourselves from each other " She replies.**

**"So when was your emblem given to you?" he asks as she puts away her sword.**

"He just doesn't give up" Whispers Miria a bit of of respect coming out.

_Claire walks off._

**"where are you going" He asks**

**She simply says "don't follow me" as she walked off into the darkness.**

"Straight to the point eh Claire "Laughs Helen.

**"Bathroom break" he guessed.**

They all snorted at that remark

_**in the desert with tall rocks surrounding the area**_

"No one talk here I want to know what's happening to Claire" Threatens Teresa

_Claire is walking when a voice sounds out._

**"over here "Says a familiar man in black**

"Well what do you know I've got a new charge "Says the man.

Teresa glared at him scaring him enough that he shut up

**"Your very sweet letting that child tag along he'll soon interfear with your work"Says the man in a sickly sweet voice.**

**"the boys only my cook he wont interfere in any way" she says.**

**"your cook ..huh ...you almost sound human when you talk that way"he says"does the boy conger up distant but plesent memory from a previous era ...how sentimental."**

**"did you bring the change of cloths I requested" she asks not replying to his question.**

**The cloths were thrown to the ground and she started stripping.**

**"Turn around "he orders after she was fully naked he kneeled down and examined her stomach" Your becoming reckless" **

**Flash back **

**the yoma plunging its arm through her gut.**

**"the wound might of healed up this time but don't le that blind you, your vulnerable in certain places just like anyone" he says"it is healing up nicely though you shouldn't have to address it after to night"**

**with that sai Claire stated to get dressed.**

**After she finished dressing the man chimed in" I wonder how the boy would react if he saw your body" she stopped at that**

**"try to keep the conversations to a minimum if you become attached your the one who will suffer". He says as he walks away.**

**he suddenly stops and says "oh I almost forgot I was suppose to give you something...here it is" he pulls out a black turns around quicky. close up of her widened eyes.**

"THANK THE GODDESS IT NOT CLAIRE" Gasps Teresa in pure joy.

"Yes it would seem she has not reached her limit" Remarks Irene "Yet"

Helen and Deneve both agree for different reasons Helen is glad the kick ass girl is not dying and Deneve is happy Teresa wont go on a rampage.

The others are content just to keep watching.

**"the black card there must be some mistake there no way I can-" she is cut off when he throws it at her. it fall to the ground as she fails to catch it a look of pure shock on her face.**

**"feel free to read it at your leisure"he says as he walks off.**

**Claire looks at the card and opens it "Who could it be" she gasps once she sees the symbol.**

"It must be some one she is close to "Says Miria remembering the time she had to do the same thing and what "She" said.

**Back with raki**

**"Whats taking her so long...she must have really had to go." he asks out loud as he stretches.**

**suddeny Claire appeared back.**

**"Hello "He says to a ever stoic Claire but he could feel something was up "Is something wrong"**

"Aww hes worried about her" cooes Helen.

**She sits down**

**"Hey look a dried all the leftover meat "He tells her slightly proud of this "so when ever you get hungry just tell be and ill have it ready in a second"**

**"**Hes smart a trait rare for humans"Says Galatea

Pricilla nodded at this having stayed silent due to disgust at the obvious ..to her... rule breaking

**He notices she is sad and crosses over to her.**

**"Claire ?" He questions**

**"Tomorrow we head for shele at dawn so be ready to move understand" She tells him clearly not wanting to talk.**

**"Ok sure" He says.**

_Later that night. Raki is sleeping._

_Claire is thinking_

_Flashback_

_A dark cell a girl is crying. its Claire she is sting on the dank floor when another girl there offers her a hand she takes it._

"The transformation" Whispers Galatea the others just look as if they were in pain no doubt remembering their own transformations.

**"It's gonna be ok just stay with me and we'll be fine " The other girl says as she kneels down with her and hugs her and Claire cries on her shoulder "Shhhh don't cry"**

"It was the only way to survive stick together as much as possible" Says Irene as she grabs Teresa's hand they were cellmates

_End Flashback_

_Raki is still sleeping._

_Claire is sitting looking at her her hand._

_Up in the mountains. in the ruins a strangled grunt can be hear in the darkness a pair of glowing gold eyes. A hand reaches out and there is a roar of absolute pain._

They all look away not wanting to see a sister in such pain.

"Oh goddess"Whispered Helen "ITs a fate worse then death its self"

Claire who had been listening looked up at mother figure from her lap and asked "Teresa are you gonna change like?"

Teresa was startled at the question but answered "No my dear at least not any time soon"

content Claire snuggled into the person she loved most.

_In a mountain village Raki and Claire are walking through mothers pull children away and people shut doors._

_"_**Here is that a-"**

**"Well I'll be damned its a silver eyed witch"**

**"Why is did she come here did we send for her"**

**"there's no way no ones been attacked by a yoma within twenty miles from here"**

**"just seeing her gives me the creeps"**

**"I don't like this one bit I don't care if they mean well those witches are trouble"**

**Raki hearing this commented "How rude you know if a yoma had eaten some of there families they'd all be begging for you to stay"**

Raki once again earn point from the claymores with his comment.

"Right you are boy" Says Miria

_They entered a inn._

_"_**yeah" said the man at the desk his legs wee propped uop until he noticed it was a claymore that walked in."oh good morning"**

**"do you have any rooms ready "Claire asked in a clipped tone. **

**"well uhhh" the man said not really wanting to give a room to a claymore.**

**"It's for the boy only I wont be staying "said Claire noticing his hesitation.**

**"your not were are you going" raki asked.**

"It seems that the boy is worried "says The man "Is she finaly giving him up?"

**"you'll stay here until I finish my assignment" she tells him.**

**"I want to go" he tells her**

"Foolish child "Hisses Pricilla who couldn't stand to watch a obvious break in the rules any longer.

**"just wait for me in the room" she says leaving no room for discussion.**

**"so are you hunting a yoma here when will you be coming back"The man asks scard of the possibility of a yoma.**

"they change their tone real quick once the possibility of a yoma comes into play " Snips Helen

the others silently agreeing.

**"later your village is clear of any yoma you have my word"She tells him obviously wanting to leave already.**

"yes its not yoma she's hunting" says the man.

**"Wait" says raki confused why she is leaving "if there's no yoma to kill why aren't you staying"**

**"don't worry "she replies**

**"yeah right your just ditching me "He says accusingly.**

"Oh look the boy figured it out amazing "says Pricilla with sarcastic disgust.

**"I'm not" She says irritated.**

**"So there is a yoma ...that reminds me I sw another claymore just outside of town a few days ago"Says the innkeeper this gets Claire's attention .**

**"On shiyo mountain? "She asks. **

**"Huhh yeah"He answers.**

**"I'll be back' she says as she turns to leave.**

"Poor girl"Whispers Irene remembering all of the friends she had "released " in the past".

**Raki watches her leave.**

**"Sigh thank god "the innkeeper says thankful the witch is gone.**

**"Claire-"Says raki sad that she left.**

**"Poor boy with all the time you've spent with a claymore you don't know much"Said a mysterious man "Is it possible you don't know that a claymore is half human half monster'**

"Every body be quit I want to know how the boy will react once the truth is revealed "Says Teresa in a no nonsense voice Scaring everyone into being quiet"

**"I know about that ...but Claire is no monster"He says.**

**"shes no human...they take the flesh and blood of yoma into their bodys"The man replies**

**"Yoma's flesh ..and blood ,What"Raki whispers**

**"That's what makes them mixed breeds their equal parts human and yoma" The man explains in a mocking voice" our organization created them to fight the yoma epidemic but for some unknown reason we were only successful in modifying the women.**

**"hold on your saying claymores were human to start with" Exclaims Raki.**

**"Who knows history isn't clear on that "Says the man.**

"Lies" Hisses Miria

"Shh"Says Teresa

**"But how do they take in the blood and flesh of yoma and survive ? "asks raki.**

_Claire is walking down a street humans move out of here way_

**"Survive?..they don't survive but the fight the monster inside them with the little bit of human their transformation hat remains in them after that hey have its the reason they remain allies of your race"Says the man**

_back at the inn_

**"Before humans were helpless against the yoma" the man says to a downtrodden raki" Making claymores the ideal weapon"**

**"the ideal weapon? " Asks Raki.**

"Yes Wepons"Thinks Pricilla "ones you shouldn't be involved with"

**"but there is one fatal that effects all claymore that no matter how much they fight they eventully become yomas" Says the man raki's eyes widen at this."the more power they utilize the closer their bodies inch to becoming a monster such is the way of the world im afraid "**

_Raki thinks back to the times Claire used her powers._

**"those who can no longer suppress it are euthanized by the orginzation."The man says to prove a point. **

**"so that means Claire will become a yoma .. your lying it cant be " whispers Raki In a attempt to defend his companion as he turns and leaves.**

"I guess the boy wasn't so brave after all" Says Galatea.

"So it seems"Says Irene.

"Our nature frightened him off "Tunes in Miria.

"Its for the best any way" Chirps Pricilla glad the boy had gone so the rule breaking would stop.

_Up in the mountains Claire is walking along a more remembering her time in the organizations cells._

_Flashback_

_"_**no it hurts ..it burns me " Whispers Claire as she reaches her hand to the other girl.**

"They all wince as phantom pain sets in.

_End_

_Claire continues walking until she hers a shout._

_"_**Claiiiirrree" Shouts Raki's he's running as fast as he can to catch up with her.**

"It seems you spoke to soon" Says teresa

_Claire turns around and see's her young companion running to her._

_"_**Raki..."She whispers "Didn't I tell you to stay behind ? "**

**"Please Claire whats the real reason your out here" Franticly asks raki "You didn't come out all this way to become a yoma did you?"**

"He truly cares for her" Whispers Deneve

the others just looked on bewildered though he knew she could be becoming a flesh eating monster he still followed her.

**Claire just stares at him**_._

_"_**It was unwise for you to follow me your safety is in danger "Says Claire in a monotone "I've told you there is no yoma here...however there is some one that has reached there yoki limit**_."_

**"Yoki ?" Asked Raki not understanding the term.**

"Our energy"Says Helen to the screen.

_Claire stares towards the peak of the mountain._

_Suddenly Raki's eyes widen and he understands why Claire is here._

_flashback_

_"_**I**** saw another claymore outside of town a few days ago" Says the innkeeper**_._

_end flashback_

**"It's the other claymore right ? " asks raki.**

**"correct"Says Claire "I'm going to kill her"**

**"Wait you are ?" asks a stunned Raki "But she's on your side"**

"not any more boy"says Irene

_Claire reaches into her armor and pulls out a black card and shows it to raki and says "_**there's no choice"**

_"_**A black card?" Raki says as he takes it "What's it mean ?"**

"he's actually trying to learn about us" Says Galatea

**Claire puts her sword into the ground and says "on the day of our inauguration each of us is given a single back card to store within our swords .."**

**Up in the mountain. "for every battle we fight the line is blurred between our awareness as humans and our awareness as yoma" a golden eye shines through the darkness. In time we reach the limits of our human mind and transform into something that we hate..."**

"Death is a release at that point" Whispers out Teresa

**Claire pulls her sword from the ground and says** _"_**Yoma then death is a gift a release from this curse we then send our black card we want the most to kill us"**

Helen once again tried to break the tension" Like mother like daughter"

Earn a few chuckled but that's it.

_A figure is walking down the mountains._

_"_**so then which claymore sent you her black card? "asks Raki.**

**"She joined the organization around the same time I did "Says Claire. The figure is revealed to be a claymore with sharpened teeth**_._

"Its often we kill the ones we've grown close to "Says Miria

_Both Claire and raki continue up the trail._

**"we always comforted each other through the worst of experiences on the path to becoming a hybrid warrior the pain is utterly devastating the only way to sleep was huddled together** _"_

They wince again at the memory Irene getting closer to Teresa in comfort as they used to do.

_Flashback_

_In the cells_

**claie and another girl are both on a bed.**

**"its gonna be ok just stay with me" says the girl.**

_End_

_Claire stops and looks up to see another claymore._

_she looks over her._

**"It's been too long my friend" Says the mysterious claymore "**

**"Elena "Claire says to the now named claymore "you haven't changed you look the same as I remember you"**

"She s still in human form" gasps Teresa "shes using all her will to be able to talk to Claire"

**"I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions I wanted to see you its been a eternity but it seems like only yesterday those days were filled with nothing but pain luckily the only memories I still carry with me are the happy ones we shared I actually began hunting later than you but a reached my yoki limit sooner and now await my death how pitiful of me"**

"Its not pitiful "Whispers Helen Being serious for once.

**Flash back**

**Both of them are curled up with each other**

**"I really believed the power of yoma would bring us greater strength " She voices over**

**End**

**_"But now " She say as she starts to change "now I know the power of the human heart has to be stronger then the yoma power constantly churning within us"_**

**_"Oh no" whispers out Raki._**

_**"Please Claire save me do it quickly while my heart is still human and my soul is my own "Says Elena in a doubled voice**._

"Our ultimate wish" Says Galatea"To die a human death it the only thing we want weather by yoma our a friend"

_Claire's eyes widen and then she pulls out her sword as raki runs up to her and hug her "_**Claire ! please don't do it she's your friend there has to be another option "**

"im afraid there not " whispers Miria

_Claire turns to Elena as she walks toward them "do it "she whispers_

**"Claire"Raki whispers with both sadness and fear.**

"I's no use boy" Says Irene

**Claire breaks out of Raki's hold and walks up to her old friend.**

**"Don't go "he whispers reaching out to her and starts crying.**

**Elena is still transforming "Claire don't "shout raki one last time.**

**Clair draws her sword back and quickly cut her in half red blood flying everywhere.**

**"thank you my friend " whispers Elena for the last time" now I can die as a human being"**

They all bow there head in respect.

_Later that day ._

_Claire placed a sword into the ground it would act as a grave marker while raki stood next to her crying._

**"Elena and I joined the organization around the same time we always comforted each other through the worst of it she was a skilled warrior is was a shame we had to meet again under such circumstance I will always cherish our memories ..and having joined the organization when I was still very young Elena was the only friend I've ever had n my life"**

**"Why I just don't get it " Cry's out a Raki "Why fight yoma when you have to endure so much suffering...why Claire"**

"ITs just the way things are" Says the man sighing feeling a bit sad.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

THATS TO EVERYONE FOR PUTING UP WITH ME


	5. Please answer

**Yo i'm gonna get started on a new chapter but I have to ask whendo you want clair and raki to come in**


	6. The Darkness in Paradise

**YO I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER I HAVE DECIED CLAIR AND RAKI WILL COME WHEN CLAIR IS ON HER FIRST AWAKEND BEING HUNT.**

**I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS SERIES.**

* * *

**Okay here we go...hope you like it ..**

**If any one wants to beta me please pm**

**bold-dialog**

_italics _**whats happening in the episode **

_**both-changes in scene**_

* * *

"**the black card..."**

**"Why I just don't get it " Cry's out a Raki "Why fight yoma when you have to endure so much suffering...why Claire"**

"ITs just the way things are" Says the man sighing feeling a bit sad

* * *

They all take a deep breath that last episode had taxed them quite a bit emotionally.

"Well...shall we continue?", asks Galatea.

"Yes I think that would be for the best", Replies Irene " get it over with as soon as possible"

They all agreed though Teresa still held on to Clare for dear life.

They all turned to the TV and Watched.

_There is a bloodied body on the floor it is a preist his face forever frozen in fear and anguish another priest looks on terrified at the site he screams._

"A Priest?" Questions Helena who couldn't help but speak even in the tense atmosphere.

_**In a meeting room**_

_Priest are gathered around a table clearly scared then one starts to speak._

_"_**Its happened again "He says in a trembling voice" what are we suppose to do"**

"So much for god protecting them" Snips Irene who had a sore spot for the clergy.

**"Why such a thing..."Another says.**

They all snort a yoma will eat anybody no matter what faith.

_suddenly one of the priest stands up they all look to him._

**"Father Vincent" one said.**

**"We have no choice but to call for their help", He says solemnly. **

"I cant believe it they are acutally sending for our help" says the man in black.

**"Call" one questioned out loud "you don't mean-"**

**"Yes" says father Vincent in a strangled voice**

**"B-But" Gasps another one determined to convince Father Vincent not to go through with it " The law of the city says..."**

"Ahhh so it is Robona that is a big deal" mused Galatea.

"Indeed "Says miria thoughtfully " for them to be actually requesting aid it must be something big"

The others nodded.

**"This is not a situation to be worrying about the law" States Father Vincent in a no nonsense voice "If we don't do this its...all over for us"**

"At least one of them has some common sense" quips Deneve" Laws don't matter when your seconds away from being eaten.

_Church bells ring._

**_Ah ikutsumono yoru wo koeta  
kootta yume to kieyuku namida  
Warm me Warm me Wrap me_**

**_ichido subete wo wasureta hazu na no ni_**  
**_hito wo aisenai kono mi ga nikui_**

**_dokomade aruitemo owari ga mienai_**  
**_kako no kioku wo michizure ni_**  
**_kono mi wa nani iro ni somariyuku no darou_**  
**_kotae wo sagashiteiru_**

**_mou modoranai ketsubetsu no hi_**  
**_fukaku nezashita kizu wa kienai_**  
**_Hide it Hide it Hide me_**

**_ryoute ni mochikirenai hodo no hoshikuzu_**  
**_hitotsu mata hitotsu sora ni kaeshite_**

**_yowakute mijimena jibun wa ano koro_**  
**_nani mo shirazu ni ikiteita_**  
**_soredemo itsudemo asu wo yume mite wa_**  
**_yubiori kazoeteita_**

**_ikiru imi nado shiranai mama de ii_**  
**_itsuka waraeru hi ga kuru naraba_**

**_ano hi anata no kotoba hitotsu de_**  
**_tsuyoku nareru kigashita yo_**  
**_nani mo kawaranai de ima no mama de ii_**

**_imademo kokoro no dokoka ni anata ga iru kara_**  
**_mayowazu ni aruite ikeru_**  
**_owari ga mienakute mo ii to omoeta yo_**  
**_tabi yuku ETORANJE kotae wa shiranakute ii_**

**_DARKNESS IN PARIDSE _**

**_In a forest._**

_Claire is talking to Rubal._

"I guess our little human turned claymore friend is the main character or this future or at least playes a big part" Laughs Helena

Pricilla scowls as she thinks of all the rules being broken because of this insignificant human.

Teresa cuddles clare closer.

**"Rabona" She asks a bit confused "The city they call the "Holy City"?"**

"indeed" says Irene" but I do wounder how your gonna get in"

_Rubal just nods a slight smile on his face._

**"But I recall that Rabona..."She starts**

_"_**Yes "Says Rubal "The holy city of Rabona does not allow the entry of unnatural beings"**

"Theres nothing 'unnatural' about claymores" Clare speaks up "Teresa is the kindest person I know "

**"That obviously applies to us, whom they call claymores "He continues.**

**"Then there's no window for us to interfere" Clare states calmly.**

they nod they would be allowed in no mater who called.

**"That issue is not of concern" Rubal starts "This time we've been requested to infiltrate the city without being detected, quickly find the yoma and dispatch it.**

" so a covert operation" says Teresa as she brings clare closer to her body as if to protect her.

_"_**That is the extent of your job this time" **

**"A covert operation ,basically." Says Clare as she looks down to the three small balls in her hand.**

"hahahaha like mother like daughter" laughs Helena "you two are so alike"

**"If you take those pills it will temporally suppress your yoma powers..."Says Rubal "And the color of your eyes back to normal human colors...However you'll lose your ability to sense yoma ...In other words after you enter the city you'll have no other choice but to find the yoma by walking about city.**

Those of the older generation groan they had have all had to take those cursed pill before it never got any easier.

"Are they really that bad ?" asks Miria

"lets put it like this you feel drained tired heavy and powerless" Says Irene " its basically being pregnant with out the baby or the eating"

Everyone in the room just stared at her for that analogy.

_Clare just looks at him_

**"Additionally, if you have that kid pretend to be your brother, you'll be able to enter the city with even less suspicion"**

"might as well put him to use" says Pricilla nastly.

**_Over looking Rabona. Carts and people are going through the gates_**

**_In the city._**

_"_**Welcome", Says the innkeeper "A room for one I presume.**

**"Ah ,no " ,Says raki as he turns around standing there is Clare dressed in a purple clock and dress. She has a smile on her face.**

"Wow we haven't seen her smile all this time" Gasps Helena who looks bewildereed

_She takes of the hood and opens here eyes revealing brown instead of their usual silver._

"cool but clares eyes are green what's up with that?" asks Helena

"Its basically the luck of the draw" says Rubal "you never know what color youll get"

they all nod at that explanations\\.

**"For Two please" She says in a cheerful voice", We are siblings traveling together..we will be in your care for quite some time."**

_The innkeeper is stuck by her beauty and couldn't help but stare.\_

"siblings right" smirks galatea

_**In the room**_

_After raki had put down what he had been carrying he complemented the room _

_"_**Wow this room is pretty nice"**

_"_**It's the place they call the holy city after all" said Clare as she walked to the window.**

They laugh a city devoted to religion is ironically furnished quite greedily.

**"They will have facilities appropriate for such a city" she continued as she tugged at her cloak.**

**"Are you tired Clare?" ,asked raki worry in his voice.**

"She would be those pills are excessively strong" says Irene

Teresa nods and glares at ruble for giving them to clare in the first place.

**"Don not worry "She replied "Its the effects of the pill"**

**"I think its better if you rest yourself" He says .**

" he's proving him self more and more" says Deneve.

they all nod they hadn't seen a human besides clare that cared so much for a monster like them.

Clare just stared at the screen and blushed causing Helena Galatea and miria to snicker while tersa growled.

**she turns to the and says "its alright, we have time to spare we'll be going out now"**

**"Oh going out "Says the innkeeper from his desk.**

**"Yes well be touring the city a little" ,Says Clare with a smile.**

**"Ok have a safe trip" he says.**

**_Later in the city_**

_Raki was looking at her for a while now so she asked_

_"_**What is it"**

**"Nothing "He says a little hesitantly "just noticing how you can change so quickly, I'm just kind of surprised **

"All part of the training kid" says Helena as she wipes a fist on her shirt.

**"I have received training for this "She says" I have been trained in various things from the conduct of an aristocrat girl to the seductive smile of a prostitute"**

They all burst out laughing at clares stright forward explanation

**"Pr-Prostitute" Raki stutters**

"someone's embarrassed "sing songed Galatea and Helena

**"Shall I demonstrate for you" She asks a bit teasingly with a slight smile gracing her features.**

"oh leave the poor boy alone clare"Chuckles Miria.

Clare just looks down face as red as a tomato.

**Raki jumps back and stutters out "No! its okay ,its okay!"**

_They continue walking until they arrive at a beautiful they walked in they were surrounded by wonders of architecture and religious statues they could see people praying all around them. They tried to enter a room of to the side but were stopped by armed guards._

_"_**the baptismal lies up ahead "Spoke a guard " the general public are not permitted to enter"**

**"I come here today to be baptized "Explained Clare.**

**"Do you have proof of that ?" asked a guard.**

**"Yes" said Clare as she handed something to the guard.**

**"Okay please enter "He said.**

_They walked down the stairs and found themselves in another chamber were their were more priests._

**"Damn, that's nasty "Says raki as he refers to a dead decomposing body." Did these belong to a great man in the past?"**

Helena nods sagely he always thought that kinda of stuff was gross.

Deneve shook her head at her friend.

_Clare continued to walk around the room_

_"_**I do not sense any presence of yoma no matter where I go" She thought.**

"the pills would prevent that" says rubal.

"then whats the point?" asks Deneve "if you cant sense the yoma you cant kill it"

"they only work for half a day so she has to wait" explained Irene .

**suddenly a priest walked up "You there ... if your here to be baptized then follow me please"**

**"Are you** father** Vincent?" She asked**

**"That's correct " He says.**

**"Its a honor to meet you "She replies**

_Later_

_"_**In the name of our lord I baptize you "He said to a kneeling Clare "What is your name"**

Pricilla snorted at the obscurity of a claymore being baptized it was moronic at best.

**"My holy name is Rimuto" she said as she raised her head causing the priest to gasp "I have journeyed from the land of sutafu" **

"Good use codes" approved Teresa her inner strategize coming out.

**"Then your-", he spoke up fear in his voice**

"Of course they call us then they are still afraid" snarks Irene.

**"Please keep your voice down father" , She cut him off.**

**"Then come to the great cathedrals highest bell tower tonight " He said "there is a curfew being enforced tonight, will you be able to come"**

**"as you wish father "She replied.**

_Later back at the inn._

**"Antiques?" Asks the inn owner**_._

_A lovely statue of a praying women stands against a wall._

"kinda looks like one of the goddesses" says miria.

**"Yes we fill outrstomachs by selling antiques our late father collected during his life" answers Clare in a the honest voice."This is the last one he left behind"**

_The innkeeper turned and looked at it._

**"Hmmm, how much is it priced at?" he asked.**

**"Its ten million beras" She says causing him to step back.**

**"T-Ten mil- " he says shocked.'**

**"That's not gonna sell Ill tell you that,ya" He says.**

**"Yes , I think so too" Says Clare with a small smile on her face before turning to raki who was asleep in bed"but my brother and I have decided to try our hardest to sell it at the price out father set"**

**"Well do your best" he says as he prepares to leave.**

**"Is your brother ok" He asks as he see raki groan a bit in pain.**

"Ya what's wrong with him" says Helena worrided a bit.

**"It seems the food you cooked was so good he ate too much" She says fondly.**

Helena then laughs she was worried for nothing.

**"I gave you guys a big serving to" he said nodding "Oh there's a curfew being enforced in the city so you shouldn't go out"**

**"yes I am** aware** of it "She says as she looks to him.**

**"I see" he says then he turns to leave "well enjoy your night"**

_As soon as he left Clare immediately changed back into she emotionless persona._

**"forgive me" She says to raki as he sat up "you had to eat the amount for two people"**

"OOHH! that's would also do it"Says Galatea.

the others wince over eating was painful for them their body didn't process food to well.

**"Ah its ok" he says shrugging it off "your body cant eat too much any way, besides I'm tagging along as your cook so taking care of food is my job to begin with.. although the meaning here is different"**

They all stared at awe at the boy on the scree he was truly one of a kind.

_Clare got up and changed cloaks._

_"_**C-Clare!" shouted raki**

_she stopped and turned to him._

_"_**Be careful"**

"AWW" Helena and galtea cooed jokingly at the cutness.

**"It'll be okay don't worry" she said before she left.**

_**in the city night**_

_Clare is jumping from building to building._

_Clare was across the church waiting for her chance to go._

_she uses a rope to make her way up to meet with father Vincent._

"she is very good Teresa" says Irene you should be proud.

Teresa just nodded.

_bell tower_

_father Vincent was waiting until he felt a gust of wind and turned to see a kneeling Clare._

**"I have come after receiving orders from Elder Rimuto of out organization situated in the land of sutafu , the job was requested from this city of Rabona" She intoned.**

The elder claymore growled at the mention of Rimuto.

Pricilla just stared wondering why the hostility for their leader.

_She raised her head and opened her eyes revealing pools of shinning silver._

_"**Correct?" She asked**_

_Father Vincent nodded a bit afraid of her._

**_Flash back_**

_a body is laying at a alter_

**"the first to die was father Van"**

_Another body mutilated _

**"After that my fellow priests have died one after another**_"_

_more bodies frozen in pain._

_End_

**"All the deaths happen at the great cathedral" he says" For us servants of god dying like this and being able to do anything... is that tolerable" he says hands clasped together as if praying.**

"Again Yoma cares not of your faith they eat you with out digression" says Irene.

**"yoma eat people equally" She says a bit annoyed "Whether you be clergymen or atheist ...whenther your man or women none of this matters to them"**

**"But.."**

**She interrupts him "as long as you have guts in your body its all the same to yoma"**

The Claymore all agreed they never understood why humans thought god would protect them in the first place or why the yoma would even care who their meal worshiped yoma where atheist in the literal sense of the word even if their was a hell they didn't care.

**"Please" He begged" Help us!"**

**"I will give you as much money as you want" He says**

Again the never got why human thought money could solve everything even Clare didn't get it..it really did mater when everything is sais and done.

**"I don't need money" She explains and goes on to give her normal speech "once the job is done someone will come by to collect it just give it to them"**

**"If I fail and die, then you wont have to pay "she turns to leave " this time the odds may be unfavorable"**

"WHAT?!" Shouted Teresa "why would you say that? what's wrong? a single yoma should be no problem"

Teresa was panicking once again pulling clare in to her lap and started to stroke her hair a action which usally calmed both of them.

**She takes a breath " I have a favor to ask you, servant of god"**

Irene raised a eyebrow what would she ask for claymores never asked for something.

**He looks at her scared "F-Favor"**

**"If I am to loose my life could you take care of the boy I brought along "She asks "There's no need to worry he is a normal boy, However he lost his parents to a yoma and has no one to depend on, Have him become a servant to the priests or a janitor in the great cathedral , whatever works"**

Irene stared in awe this was not something she expected she rally cared for the boy.

Helena squeled a bit letting her inner little girl out while the others just watched on in amusement .

**the priest looked shocked that a supposed monster cared for a normal boy like she did but nodded anyway"I understand I accept your request"**

**"shame on me for worrying about my own safety when I am a servant of got" He says "But you a half-human, half-yoma, a damned slayer. Who is forbidden to set foot in this city "He continues "are worried about a boy you brought along more then your own life "**

"maybe there hope for the clergy yet " Irene thought in the back of her mind

**"forgive me, I am in you debt" she says then she leaves.**

**_later_**

_she is running along the roofs of the city when she jumps up into the air only to be struck in the back with three knives._

_she falls but quickly regains her balance. she looks up above her is a solider dresses in armor sword raised to strike. She jumps away just in time._

"AWESOME!" Yelled Helena scaring Clare a bit causing Teresa to growl

**"I trust your aware of the prohibition of being out at night" says the solider" ignore it and you can not complain about being mistaken for a yoma.**

**"Haha" another voice tones in" this guy is pretty good.. he dodged your blow"**

"Why do the always assume a good fight is male" groaned Deneve it was a pet peve of hers.

_She looks up to see another guard one looking younger and not as muscular._

**"Though I believe my knives made there mark" says the guard holding up more knives.**

_Suddenly the solider attacked raising his sword to strike she dodges but then knives are thrown at her thinking fast she dodges those as well she knows she can not hurt the humans so she continues dodging._

"KICK ASS"once again shouts Helena

"she is quite good" remarks galatea she wonders how she dosent know this warrior she must be high ranked .

_"_**Damn you" growls the guard hating the fact she's dodging all his attacks.**

_she quickly blocks his sword with a knife._

**"hey those are mine" says the guard.**

_she flicks her wrist sending it to him._

Pricilla gasps its against the rules to hurt humans yet she out right attacked him her scowl deepened as she glared at clare "this girl is gonna bring nothing but trouble I should get rid of her now"

**"Why you!" the guard charges only to meet a clock.**

_she jumps up showing her full figure causing the guards to gasp._

**"A woman?" Asks the guard**

"no a transvestite" says Deneve sarcastically "Of course a woman"

_she quickly runs away jumping from roof to roof._

_"_**Damn it ! your not getting away" says the smaller one trying to go after her.**

**"no use its too late" says the other holding him back.**

**"my knives found there mark" he says" if we go after her now the advantage is ours"**

**The solider held up a knife" this is the knife she threw back at us it doesn't even smell of blood let alone have any on it"**

_"_**W-what" he said eyes widening.**

**"who the hell is that women" he asked**

"she's clare" says Helena as if it was obvious.

_Back in the chapel_

_guards are patrolling when they hear a crash._

_"_**what's wrong ?" one asks.**

**"I heard something" the other replies"**

_Whoosh_

_Suddenly he turns around to see his companion's head missing._

_he looks around his eyes finally finding a yoma larger then any he's ever seen eyes glowing a fierce yellow._

_"_**H-how" He gasped" I thought we investigated inside the cathedral H-how"**

"it must be disquised as a guard or something" says Galatea.

"yes most likely " agreed Irene

Miria nodded she hated when the wore disguises it was just so tedious.

_it lunged _

**AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ a scream of agony echo through the night_

_Next morning back at inn_

_Raki is sleeping on the bed._

_he awakes with a start _

_"_**Oh no where's Clare" He says worryingly **

"this boy really does care for her" think Teresa as she snuggles her daughter

_he looks around his eyes finally finding her sitting by the window ._

**"I see your awake ?" she says in a monotone**

**"Clare you ..eyes" he tells her almost whispering the last part.**

"the medicine must have worn off" says rubel.

**"oh the medicine im taking is only effective for half a day" she says soflty " I have to remember to keep taking the pills when ever they ware off or we'll be caught.**

Rubel nodded that was always the hardest part for claymores who rarly needed to eat to rember to take something everyday.

_in her hand she hold two pills she goes to take one when raki says "_**Wait ill get water" he gets off the bed**

**"I'm certain there was another yoma attack at the cathedral last night"**

_suddenly the sound of armored boots is heard._

_guards enter the room._

_"_**Stay were you are we're looking for yoma" says the guard. **

**"but we're both human" says raki.**

**"this morning in the cathedral be found the remains of two off of our best sentries they'd both been murdered and eaten by yoma we ask for you cooperation" in tones the bigger guard.**

"UH rude "quips Helena in a harsh tone.

**"hey Galk is it me or does this cloak look familiar to you" the smaller one ask the now named galk" because a mysterious women was running around on the roof tops wearing the same thing"**

**"I hear you arrived in town just yesterday " he says to the hooded Clare.**

****"WHAT ARE YOU ACUSING US OF" shout raki angrily but was held back by galk.****

**"look I'm not saying the woman we came in contact with yesterday was a yoma or any thing but I just doubt any normal human being could pull off the stuff she did unless she was a silver eyed witch" he says removing her hood.**

The all growled at that name even clare who was protective of her mother figure.

_he grabs her chin and looks into her eyes but is shocked to see brown instead of silver._

**"your a lot cuter then I would have expected" he says flirtly making raki mad.**

"its official I don't like him" Growls Helena along with Deneve who shared her oppion"

meanwhile Teresa was contemplating murder and how painful she could make it.

**"Claire took her medicine just in time" Thinks raki in relief as galk released him to**

** go over to his comrade who was standing over leering at Clare.**

_"_**see We're looking for one of those mixed breeds someone whose sold their body an soul to the yoma it would be all that difficult to change something simple like the color of your eyes lets see.." he says his tone slimy as he retches towards her but then raki bites his arm he quickly moves away" What then hell is your problem?"**

"ok I don't like him either" says galatea miria nodded to something about this guy got on their nerves.

**Raki Gets in his face and starts to tell him off his voice filled with righteousness " you've got some nerve accusing her of being some witch when you have zero proof of it my sister has more love and kindness in her heart then everyone in this city combined so you dont know a single thing about her so stop trying to act like you do! "**

They just stared this boy was really earning some serious points.

clare was begging to think her face would be stuck red forever.

_Sid Raised his fist and was about to clobber Raki _

**"YOU...!"he says in a beyond irritated voice when Galk intervened and caught his arm" ugg let go of me"**

_"_**We're do so lets move along" Galk Says calmly to sid as he wrenches his arm out of his iron grip.**

**Raki Sneers as they leave and yells out "JERK and don't come back you hear me "**

**Clare gets up" I'm surprised you where able to come up with that nonsense on the spot "She monotones not shaken at all from the ordeal.**

**Raki Rubs his head and replies "Right ... the stuff about being my sister is made up but I do think your a kind person at heart you don't have to be a human to be a good person"**

Clare nodded she belived that with all her heart Teresa was living proof of it as well.

_Clare stares out the window her back to him._

_"_**Is some thing wrong?****" he asks.**

**"if that man attacked you I wouldn't have stepped in to help you no matter how hard he beat you**_"_

_Raki's eyes widened ._

_close up of claires face._

**"If you looking to me for kindness I advise you not to bother I assure you in time you'll find your self disappointed and hurt." she turns and walks out the door.**

Teresa looked on in horror what had happened to her sweet loving little girl what caused her to become so unfeeling.

the others besided Pricilla thought the same.

**"O...k " mutters Raki sadly.**

_later at the church._

**"So both your sentries have been eaten" says Clair in a quiet tone knowing they could not be over heard as she kneels be for Father Vincent her hands positioned as if praying**

**"It sound to like to me that you cathedral is infested with a voracious eater" says claire as she thinks.**

They all gasped

"what's a voracious eater?" asked clare Pricilla was wondering the same.

before they could answer rubel spoke up im sure it will be explained right now.

they nodded ad turned back to the screen.

_Father Vincent's eyes widen with fear ._

**" what is a voracious eater ?" He asks.**

**"A yomas appetite increases every day it is alive they also become more cunning and strong" clare explains her voice smooth and even even as she explains something terrifying. **

They all shivered at her voice and wondered be so calm while talking about such a thing.

"does this girl even feel anymore?" was the general question thought.

Teresa thought" did the change cause this...and where am I?"

_Claire's face becomes deathly serious_

**"yoma that display these specific characteristics are called voracious eaters"**

_Father Vincent gasps _

**"its very probable the voracious eater chooses to hide here because are forbidden from entering the city our unique ability to detect yoma is useless when we cant get near them.**

**"do you think we'll be alright given the circumstances?" asks father Vincent he had to know what the next plan of action should be.**

_Close up of Claire's now brown eyes._

**"I need more information such as which people could have entered or exited the cathedral yesterday evening addition to those allowed to stay on the grounds over night hopefully the list is small." explains Claire in her usual monotone.**

**Father Vincent becomes serious and says" after sunset no one comes and goes inside only the priests the monks and a few chosen guards are allowed to stay within the cathedral**_._

_Bells ring as Claire walks through the church the sun is going down._

_"_**just as I was thinking the most probable place for it to be is somewhere inside here" she thinks " however I don't understand why the creature would choose to stay in such a confined space as the cathedral...somethings not adding up I feel like i'm forgetting something"**

"what could it be?" questioned Irene

_Later that night in town_

_Claire is again jumping from roof to roof when galk spots her._

**" did you see that?" he asks sid**

**"Ya it was the girl from earlier" he replies.**

_Claire is running across a roof when galk and sid ambush her ._

**"Well now " says sid as he twirls a knife "looks like your out of excusses this time you little brother isn't her to stand up for you"**

_Claire's hood slips down to show her glowing silver eyes._

_Galk gasps._

_"_**Her eyes are silver "says sid getting excited" hell even the expression on her face is different"**

**"unfoutantly I don't have time talk you efforts are appreciated but they are not needed" says clair as she bulls out twin daggers**

**close up of her face " should you attack me the consequences will be dire"**

"humans never trust us even when we're there to help" says miria as she shakes her head.

_They immediately get mad and charge._

**"don't you threaten us ! " yells sid as they attack.**

**"take that" as he throws knives at her while galk takes a swing at her with is sword.**

_she blocked both attacks with her daggers._

_galk takes another swing at her she blacks with both blades but then sid threw knives at her back she shifted and blocked them with a single knife positioned behind her._

"Again she is very good I wonder what she is ranked in the future" say Irene .

"ya I cant do that and im in the twenties she must be of higher rank" says Helena Deneve agreegs but galtea cant help but think shes never herd of clare before so she cant be too high ranked.

_she keeps dodging and blocking never attacking_

_she jumps back to another roof._

**"she's to good with both those blades work on getting rid of one" in tones sid.**

**"I'll try " says galk as he charges.**

_she blacks his sword but he grabs the blade with his hand blood gushing out of his hand yet he still held on._

**"now " he yells at sid who appeared behind her as he threw as many knives as possible at her undefended back.**

_she released her old on the knife and pushed galk away and blocked the knives before jumping and landing on a tip of a spire causing both her opponents to gasp at her grace._

"AWESOMNESS" says Helena

Teresa smiles for the first time her daughter was very good no doubt about that.

**"no doubt shes a claymore just look at those eyes" says sid.**

**"AHHGGAHH" They heard and turned.**

**"the cathedral" says galk.**

_Claire jumped and headed toword the church._

_"_**shes on the move after her" says sid**

_At the church._

**"did you hear that scream" one of the guards asked another.**

_Claire usesing her superior speed ran past them into the church._

_"_**what was that?" they asked**_._

_the church was quiet._

**"its here the yomas yoki is overwhelming maybe its a side effect of the medication but I still cant pin point its exact location."****she continued to walk through the chapel before coming up upon a body" its another guard" she knelled down to get a better look at it" he has been eaten recently I knew it a voracious eater did this to him"**

"those damn pills" growls Teresa.

_be hind her the yoma struck._

"It's gigantic " Says Miria

"its the size of a awaked being "intones Galatea.

**"RAWWWW" it roared as Claire jumped out of the way barley getting cut in the process.**

Teresa gasped and held Clare tighter.

**she quickly raised her dagger getting ready to defend her self" I never expected this yoma to be so powerful" she whispers**_._

_it roars again befor being struck by knives._

_sid and galk had arrived._

**"what is that?"asked sid**

**" a gigantic yoma" replies Galk**

**"Stay back" Claire yell ****at them hoping they would leave ****before they got hurnt **

"yes listen to clare humans you don't stand a chance" says Galatea .

**but it jumps over her at them swinging of a clawed hand.**

They gasp.

_But Claire shields them with her own body._

_she falls in obvious pain._

_"_NOOO!" screams out Teresa.

they others wince.

_It roars._

**"how in the hell are we suppose to fight that thing ?" cries a terrified sid .**

**"just keep you guard up and don't let it get away" Replies galk equally afraid.**

_them monster glances at the fallen claymore._

_it roars and charges at them but is stopped once again by a knife in the eye._

_Claire is in front of them again barely standing on her own shaking with exertion. _

"how is she still fighting without healing herself first?" gasps Irene in wonderment never seeing some thing like that.

_It pulls he knife out and drops it of the floor and jumps"_

**"what th..." starts sid before Claire kicks him back in the stomach.**

**He gets up and shouts "Hey witch what was that for"**

**"**shes protecting you pathetic human" says Devene practically spitting out human.

_Suddenly the yoma appears right where he had been destroying the whole floor._

_sid gasps he could have just died._

_Claire grits her teeth and took a swing at the yoma but it black it with it arm._

_Galk charges with his sword. _

**"just get back!" shouts Claire**_._

"they are just getting in the ways" says Helena through grtted teeth.

_then the yoma swung at galk destroying his sword he look down at it in utter disbelief._

_Claire grit her teeth again she couldn't be looking out for these two._

_**"you two don't stand a chance against it!"**_

_**"**_so true" says rubel amused.

_It attacks galk with its claws but its hand is pinned down by Claire its claws barely missing him._

**She stands up and shouts "you'll die if you stay!Gasp ..."her eyes widen**

"WHAT HAPPENED ...WHATS WRONG WITH CLARE ...OH GODDESS PLEASE LET HER BE OK"screams out tersa mildly forgettin younger clare that was being squished against her breast"PLEASES,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE"

She continued begging every go she every heard of that her daughter would be ok.

_Both sid and galk gasp._

_her hand twitched on the knife as she gasps for air._

_she lets go as she's raised up ...she had been impaled by they yoma's claws blood dripped down everywhere as the yoma roared in victory._

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Irene was immeditaly next to her trying and failing to calm her down.

finally she slapped Teresa who looked murderous at her "Teresa clares still here shes in you lap this hasn't happen yet we can change it" she says slowly.

Teresa looked down at Claire that was hugging her middle and made a silent vow to ensure it never happened.

"I...I'm ok" she gasps crying into Teresa chest.

Teresa just hugs her tighter.

every onlt just looks at the figure frozen on the screen sadly.

_Flash of a religious mural._

lets take a break says rubel they all agreed.

* * *

**so how is it please review **


	7. Small break (short chapter)

"lets all take a break ", said Miria as she look at Teresa who had heer face buried in claires neck trying to reassure herself that her daughter was still alive and well.

"Yes that is a excellent idea " , readily agreed Irene as she placed a hand on Teresa's sholder " lets eat something then we will continue"

They all made their way to a small kitchen net that was off to the side( sorry for not including it earlier)each grabbing some form of food to snack on.

"Teresa..." gently spoke Clare from her position in Teresa's lap trying too give her mother some sort of comfort " i'm still ok , I am alive please stop worrying"

" Ya calm down we don't know if she's dead yet she might survive" said Helen with a mouth full of apple causing the entire room to glare at her making her nevous.

" It will be ok Teresa " said Irene in her normal calm tone " you know better then any of us how much our bodies can handle"

" True" said Rubel with his usual sly smirk.

every one else except Pricilla who just sat there and glared offered Teresa encouragement that Clare would be ok.

"Lets get back to the screen" said Galatea hoping that the next vision would show clare alive and well.

They were all seated again when...

BOOM!

CRASH!

two more bodies appeared .

"get off " yelled a man

"I'm trying" said another

They continued to tussle for awhile before they both stood up.

They were the two guards from the previous vision.

"Why the HELL are we in a room with a bunch of monsters" sneered Sid

"Quiet" said Galk in a firm tone.

FLASH!

A note appeared in Deneva's lap

"it's another note" she said a bit surprised.

"Read it " ordered Teresa who she immediately obeyed.

**Dear Sid and Galk,**

**I have brought you here to join the others you see before you in watching the future**

**yes I know its hard to believe but this is greatly important to the survival of the world **

**so BEHAVE now introduce yourselves**

**Thank you ,**

**The Midnight Huntress **

"Very well my name is Galk " a guard of Verona.

"Sid" hissed Sid not at all happy

" I am Galatea "

"I'm Helen"

" Denava"

"I am called Miria"

"Pricilla"

"My name is Teresa and this is Clare" said Teresa last" now lest get back to it"

They all nodded.

**just get back!" shouts Claire**.**" you two don't stand a chance against it!"**

_It attacks galk with its claws but its hand is pinned down by Claire its claws barely missing him._

**She stands up and shouts "you'll die if you stay!Gasp ..."her eyes widen**

_Both sid and galk gasp._

_her hand twitched on the knife as she gasps for air._

_she lets go as she's raised up ...she had been impaled by they yoma's claws blood dripped down everywhere as the yoma roared in victory._

_As she was lifted into the air by the yoma claw , she could find none. She had failed her mission. She really would die this time._


End file.
